


Tag You're It

by EmeraldEyedFairy



Series: The Adventures of Eliza Jefferson [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldEyedFairy/pseuds/EmeraldEyedFairy
Summary: A day with Uncle George.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Eliza is around 6 or 7 in this one

Eliza pressed her nose against the window of the car. Philip and William were sleeping on the other side, and Papa sat in between them to separate them. To avoid looking at her papa, whom she was upset with, she completely put her back to him, after loudly declaring that she was mad at him.

She was mad at him because he told her that he was  _ just _ taking Philip and William to the new theme park. As soon as she found out that she wasn't invited she ran straight to her Daddy and cried.  _ It's not fair _ . 

When Daddy took Papa's side she stormed to her room after accusing them of hating her because she's not an Omega. She missed the way her Papa flinched because she was slamming the door. 

Weirdly enough, they were still taking her  _ somewhere.  _ Just not all the way to the theme park. 

So it was easy to imagine Eliza's surprise when the car pulled into the White House. 

She whirled around and stared at her Papa with wide eyes, momentarily forgetting her anger with him, and asked, “Why am I here.” 

Papa answered, “You're getting out.” He handed her a letter and ordered her to, “Give that to Uncle George.”

“You're giving me away?” Eliza asked, feeling the tears begin to gather in her eyes. 

Papa instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest, kissing her forehead.

“Eliza, do you know how much you Daddy and I love you? You're kind of a drama queen, but you're our drama queen. Why would we give you away?”

“Because you like omegas more than Alphas.” Eliza sniffled, burying her face in his shirt. Papa snorted.

“What makes you think that? Do your brothers get to go spend a day at the White House?” 

“No…” Eliza mumbled. 

“Would you rather spend a day leading the country or spend a day walking around a hot amusement park surrounded by sweaty people and maybe getting to ride four rides, depending on the length of the line?” He checked.

“...Lead the country.” Eliza replied. Papa nodded and she pulled back, giving him a watery smile.

“That’s what I thought. Now, go be the president, okay?” 

Eliza grinned, “Okay.”

She got out of the car and ran all the way to the front door. The staff accepted her in without a second thought, showing that they had expected her. 

Uncle George, however, wasn't expecting her. 

It was his last year as president, the election was already well underway, and he was just wrapping things up. Eliza marched into the Oval Office and handed him the letter. Her head peeking just above the top of the desk. Uncle George read the letter then looked at her. The two maintained eye contact for a minute, and it was obvious that he didn't quite know what to do with her. 

She wondered what was in that letter, so she grabbed it and skimmed through it. It was one sentence, three words, written her Papa's intricate handwriting. “Tag you're it.” Eliza knew her mission. 

She waited patiently for Uncle George to stand up and walk around his desk, and so she ran around the other side of it and hopped into his chair. 

When he turned to look at her, seemingly annoyed but with amusement in his gaze, she told him, “Papa told me that I get to be President today.”

“You're Papa hates me.” Uncle George told her. She nodded sagely. 

“Papa doesn't much like me either.” 

“He's getting back at me for not letting him fight in the beginning of the war.” 

“He’s getting back at me for almost killing him when he went to give birth to me.”

Uncle George arched an eyebrow, “How do you know that?” 

“Daddy told me.” 

The door opened and George quickly folded the letter and turned to face the person. Eliza smiled widely when Uncle Laf wandered in. George wordlessly handed the letter to the Omega and then left the office. 

Lafayette read through the note, frowned, and looked back up at the smiling child. She got down from the desk and walked over to him, staring at him with wide eyes, “Can you give me a piggy back ride?”

“A piggy back ride?” Uncle Laf repeated, kneeling down to look Eliza in the eye. 

The young alpha nodded, “Like Daddy does. He’ll carry us on his back when we don't want to walk.”

“Your parents spoil you.” Uncle Laf informed, but turned around anyway. Eliza grinned, thanked him, and got on his back. 

He paraded her out of the office and Eliza commanded him where to take her. The staff watched, amused, as Laf had just as much fun with it as Eliza did. 

As they were walking through the halls they passed the President and he took one look at the two of them before giving them one of his rare smiles. 

For the rest of the day Uncle George went with them, and about halfway through they switched and Eliza was found by Papa riding on Uncle George's back. 

Papa took one look at them, smirked, and took his daughter on his own back. 


End file.
